1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package and a method of manufacturing the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package structure including an improved conductive base and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device package structure includes a semiconductor die bonded to a leadframe. An insulating material (e.g., pre-impregnated composite fiber (p.p.)) can be used to cover and protect the semiconductor die and leadframe. However, the semiconductor die may be cracked during a process of laminating the insulating material to the semiconductor die and the leadframe. Thus, an improved technique for forming the semiconductor device package would be beneficial.